


(Prompt) Day Off

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crystal Tower series but like midway through, M/M, platonic idk, timeline: late A Realm Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: After his encounter (and recovery) with the Primal Shiva, Za'an heads back to Mor Dhona to work a bit more on the Crystal Tower exploration.A short recap.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	(Prompt) Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> thought I'd throw some OC writing where I can better keep track of it - I'll get back to other stuff soon!
> 
> I've never published writing abt Za'an before but if you wanna know more about him I've got my XIV twitter over at @icehearts_
> 
> ****I write Za'an's dialogue like (this), it's because he's selectively mute! So he uses his hands to talk :)

_Two days ago..._

A few weeks had took their time passing since the primal Shiva was summoned in the midst of the Coerthan winds, leaving naught in her wake but the seemingly lifeless, frozen body of a young Auri man. Shiva found her interest piqued and seeked her advantage in the open eyes of Za’an. Realization hadn’t even come to him on what was happening before it was much too late, and he’d become a new - though somewhat reluctant - vessel for the primal Herself. 

It was a bit of a strange recovery, he considers to himself as he breathes deep the busy air of Revenant’s Toll for the first time in what seemed like months. He blinks hard once, twice, as if to test out his eyes, almost sighing in relief at how clear the crystalline air reflected those dreamlike purple hues. He loses himself so in the physical air that he misses the disgruntled Hyur shoving past him, led around by a chipper Lalafellin man who was all too interested in grabbing a seat at The Seventh Heaven.. He catches himself before he stumbles, snapping back to reality, eyes narrowing at the man who has moved well past him. 

“Do mine own eyes deceive me, or is that my dear Za’an Arkands?” an all too familiar, cheerful voice calls out to him before he sees its orator. He spins on his heel to note the flash of red hair darting from the aetheryte, and a sharp toothed smile that rivaled his own. 

(G’raha, my friend!) his hands flash in his gestures, quick in his words before he embraces the shorter Miqo’te fully - a usual greeting for those he knew well.

G’raha steps backward slightly, hearty laugh erupting from his chest as he studies Za’an, who doesn’t miss the way his expression narrows for a second as he pauses on his eyes. “My my,” he starts in his usual, mischievous manner. “You’ve _seen_ some things, it seems! It’s been far too long my friend.”

He nods in agreement. (Didn’t know where to find me, did you?)

The Miqo’te feins offence as his eyes widen, hand upon his chest. “Forgive me,” another signature smile. “Ah, but you’re back! And I can only imagine who’s lucky enough to score an audience with you,” he teases. 

Za’an simply points at him, rolling his eyes and failing to stop a smile. 

“Indeed? The Gods are truly smiling upon me this day!”

(Oh come on,) he grins this time. G’raha simply looks at him with his shining, mismatched eyes. 

“Truly!” He swoops his arm to lock into Za’an’s before the Au Ra can get another word in. “Though admittedly the Gods were far kinder to you than me - just look at you!” he stands apart again, both arms outstretched as if to take him in. Za’an can’t help the heat spreading to his face but attempts to shrug it off. 

(You’re not gunna get any girls that way, you know,)

“Oh? And who supposes that I’m only into girls, hm?” 

(I can’t with you,) he keeps himself from bursting into laughter as he shakes his head, ignoring the flush on his cheeks. 

“You just said yourself you’re here for none other than me,” he cannot weigh the smugness of his smile.

(Not _just_ you,) he counters, waving a hand past the gate of Revenant's Toll. His objective, though admittedly it did involve the wily Miqo’te staring at his hands so carefully, actually lay in the camp of Saint Coinach's Find(?). They had ventured into the monumental Crystal Tower once before, but there was more - far more - to explore. 

“Ah yes! You really must tease me so,” G’raha replies, an unusually heavy hand patting the small of Za’an’s back as they begin walking to their shared destination. 

Za’an is happy to listen to the scholar as they walk toward the camp, G’raha losing himself in retelling the research they’d uncovered in the time Za’an had been away. The Miqo’te cannot help but joke along at some points, to which Za’an allowed a rumble or two of deep laughter. G’raha sneaks a look at him, cannot help but want to hear a little more. He makes a mental note to try harder to make him laugh more often. He appreciates the glint of Za’an’s sharp teeth when he exhales, lips curving ever slightly with his smile, eyes smiling shut in light emotion. And his eyes, his _eyes -_ the Miqo’te loses himself for a moment, almost shocked at how quickly he’d forgotten such a swift change. With the glances he’d kept stealing when the Au Ra wasn’t looking, he’d noted no noticeable scarring around the eye, no marks upon the delicate scales that outlined his features so simply. 

He shakes his head roughly when he feels an impossibly light tap upon his shoulder. He blinks hard, tilting his gaze upright. 

(G’raha? You forgot yourself for a minute,)

“Right I did,” he admits, a little embarrassed. “I...well,” unsure of what he’s saying, he pauses. 

(You, well?) Za’an winks with a smile in an attempt to tease the scholar - but all G’raha could see in that moment was how unusually bright and _changed_ that glow in his eye was.

“Za’an.” They are stopped along the crystal path, ruins of the Calamity strewn about their focus as G’raha grips Za’an by each arm. He was shorter than the Au Ra, sure, but held an energy and strength within himself that demanded to be acknowledged. “You’re alright, aren’t you?”

Unable to use his hands, he simply nods, a light tilt of his head to amplify his confusion. 

“I - I apologize, it just seems, you,” he stops, balancing himself on his tiptoes to meet Za’an at eye level, unable to stop the warmth in his face as he inches closer. “Y-you - there’s something different about you,” he finally manages, his expression twisting in embarrassment.

Za’an’s eyes narrow in understanding and G’raha feels something akin to guilt. 

“I - I’m sorry,” he starts, dropping his gaze and returning to his usual stance, hands falling to his sides. “I didn’t mean to touch a raw nerve, which I fear I have indeed.”

To his surprise Za’an places his hands on either side of G’raha’s face, demanding him to meet his eyes again. 

“W- Za’an, what’re you-” 

But he realizes the sensation isn’t from looking at his eye. It’s within his very touch: the hands upon his cheeks felt dead asleep, no warmth running through them. In an instant G’raha saw Za’an as paler than usual, though he amounts it to a side effect of his imagination. 

“Please tell me what’s happened.” any intonation of japery had all but vanished from his voice, bright, large eyes turned sombre. 

In an attempt of comfort Za’an leans forward to kiss him once upon his brow, removing his hands and stepping away before G’raha can react properly. He stands before him, a bit stunned.

(It’s a bit of a long story, but I promise I’m alright,) he offers, slowing his hands on purpose so the scholar can follow him. 

“We - we’ve got a minute, a little while, I mean - before the others gather anyway i - if you’d like to sit down?” 

Za’an cannot believe he’s managed to fluster such a flirt. He grins in victorious agreement. 

\-----

He tries to start at the beginning, but trips over his own words trying to recount what the rest of the Scions wanted, what Ishgard wanted instead, and ultimately how having to deal with each was paving the way to his frustration even more. 

(There’s a lot of people in Coerthas who look at me so…oddly,) he pauses introspectively. (I’m helping them get rid of “heretics”, or whatever they call them - but some of them look at me like I belong with them.)

“Though Ishgardians are known widely to be very cautious of new faces,” G’raha offers, knowing the truth ran disgustingly deeper than that. 

But Za’an nods in approval, moving on. 

(They got word of a primal summoning,) he continues, a shiver settling into his spine at the recollection of the memory. (Shiva.)

And G’raha understood without needing the Au Ra to share much more. Putting the painful pieces together he realizes the weight of the memory, holding his hand in the air to stop Za’an from saying anymore. 

“I realize how painful this must be,” he says to another confused expression. 

Za’an just shrugs. 

“I - I must withhold my curiosity - truly I am fortunate to see you again.” 

No one just survives a tempering like that. 

But surely Za’an wouldn’t lie about such an experience, wouldn’t have any other reason that the glow of his eye, once so deep and vibrant a purple, had been wiped of hue completely. 

But he couldn’t stop himself. “Shiva, the primal _Shiva?_ How is it possible that she could do such a thing, that you would survive such a thing?”

Za’an’s brow falters, surprised at the lifted accusation in the Miqo’te’s voice. 

(You don’t believe me?)

“It’s not that,” and it wasn’t. There was something he couldn’t quite wrap his head around. “Might...might you tell me a bit more of how it happened?”

Za’an concedes, albeit a bit more frustrated than before. (I...I don’t know how to explain it - I don’t use swords or spears to fight, just my hands, you know,) he flexes them between his words with a small grin, (so I was very close to her. I couldn’t stop looking at her eyes - I couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong. And then she kissed me.)

“She what!?”

(Silly, I know. I don’t know why she did it - it’s...it’s weird to, to think about,) he drops one of his hands into his lap, the other brushing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

G’raha decides not to push, especially with his inability to contain his skepticism. From the man’s words it seemed no more than a strange dream, yet the only thing that held his roots was the disappearance of that bright purple eye. 

(You don’t believe me,) he motions again with a small, sad smile. When the Miqo’te says nothing, Za’an keeps going. (I’ll say no more of it then. Believe me or not, I will say that afterwards was...I don’t know, G’raha. I’ve never felt so cold in my life. Like she shot ice through my blood with that kiss. I woke up, a few days later,) he huffs a half-laugh: tired. (And now I don’t feel cold at all anymore.)

With that he stands, ignoring the way G’raha lifts his arm in protest, the scholar attempting to stomach the rest of his words.

The events hazed and partial, maybe. But the aftermath….

He _had_ heard something like this before. 

“Za’an, wait,” he tries, lifting himself to his feet with impressive speed. 

He shakes his head and doesn’t look back, thick dark braid swinging loose about his shoulders. He doesn’t acknowledge G’raha when he catches up to him. 

“I _do_ believe you, trust in me that I do,” to which Za’an offers an exasperated smile. 

(It’s fine if you don’t, you know. What matters is I’m alive, let’s just move on, alright?)

“But, but what you said about-”

(G’raha, it’s alright.)

_It isn’t,_ the Miqo’te thinks. There was something about the feeling the Au Ra had described, despite cutting his description off - a limitless cold, rendering his entire body numb….no, there was something more to this, G’raha knew. But where had he heard of something so similar before?

He shakes his head, simply trying to forget about it for now, feeling guilt for having made Za’an remember such an ordeal only to think that his friend didn’t even believe him. He lifts his hand to wrap around Za’an’s elbow. “I’m sorry you’ve suffered so, my friend.”

Unsure of what to say, Za’an simply nods. 

They reach Saint Coinach's in a matter of minutes, no more words shared between them. Za’an is relieved he is rescued from G’raha’s presence the moment he reaches the camp, head scholar Rammbroes delivering an earful of information for him to process. A new section of the Tower to explore! - to which Za’an was thankful, ready to get started and disappearing from sight. 

G’raha is simply left standing in the center of the camp, unsure of what to think or do. 

\-----

_Today -_

Za’an couldn’t help the smile that lifted his lips as he felt the warmth of the sun wash him as he lay upon the Crystal Tower’s base, fractals of shimmering, reflected hues making his skin glow. One of his favourite things of the Tower was its jagged, uneven shape, and how scaleable it was. He enjoyed being up high, challenging himself on spare days like these to see how much of the Tower he could climb. Only a handful of times he’d almost fallen - though Wedge, perhaps out of concern, instructed Za’an on the proper way to climb (and fall, if needed) so that he wouldn’t break something. 

The only difference today was that G’raha wasn’t with him. They’d often make it a game, see who could climb the highest, go the farthest - G’raha would often have an advantage because of his smaller stature, however Za’an excelled in climbing with his claw-like hands and feet. The laughter they shared among those cliffs of crystal, the haze of the sun beams melting through the structure - it was something Za’an would treasure for a long, long time. 

“Thought I’d find you up here,” calls a voice, firm yet careful. 

He doesn’t sit up, doesn’t look around, simply waves an arm aimlessly above him.

G’raha sees it as an advantage, swooping to his knees and bowing his face above Za’an’s. His smile is infectious, fangs peeking out from beneath his lip, tongue pinched between his teeth. Za’an returns it, rows of sharp teeth shining as he looks away, flustered. A pang of pain in his heart made him realize how much he had missed him.

“Aha! You give me such relief,” he sighs, sitting next to the Au Ra, lying back against his chest. He’s tense, Za’an can feel the rigidity in his spine, unable to really be comfortable with how they parted a few days prior. In an attempt to ease him he wraps a clawed hand around his forearm, gentle but enough to keep him there. It seems to work, the scholar relaxing against his body immediately.

“You _do_ feel quite cold.” he notes more to himself, but Za’an can hear him quite well, attempting to snake his arm away when G’raha grabs his hand. “Not to worry - I am always quite warm, you see.”

They lie like that for a while. Za’an closes his eyes to the world again, losing himself in the warmth of the sun and the Miqo’te breathing against his chest, swearing if G’raha weren’t about to start his usual lecture he’d fall asleep.

“I was doing some reading,” he offers.

Za’an hums in question. It’s low, it rumbles deep within his throat, shaking his lungs.

“That’s wonderful,” he’s sincere. “Though I suppose I should start over first, this time proper. Let me apologize to you for the other day.”

He shakes his head, too comfortable and too lazy to get up and answer properly. _No need to apologize._

“It was foolish of me to bombard you with questions and accusations the way I did. My curiosity took the reins, you see - I noticed your eye changed the minute I saw you - who could possibly forget such a striking colour such as the purple it was? Listen to me lament on something that’s not even mine...foolish, G’raha Tia.” he pauses for a moment, but Za’an doesn’t intervene.

“I must admit, though, that the white glow suits you so well. Though it must have been terrifying. Seeing her that close.” 

Shakes his head again. _She’s still here._

“I thought much on what you said about the numbness...feeling everything at once and then, nothing at all - though I suppose that’s a wild way to exaggerate it.”

Za’an sits up, G’raha sliding into his lap. (Just a bit,) he allows. (It was mostly just. You’ve been around in Coerthas, right?)

The scholar nods. 

(And you’ve seen how it storms there sometimes?)

Another nod, eyes widened a bit. 

(She all but surrounded my body in ice...a few of the Scions stayed with me a couple days - they thought I was going to die. No one survives an attack like that. My entire body was frozen.)

“And then, once you come out of it….”

(Permanently numb, or something,) he tries to smile about it, flexing his hand out in front of him. 

“I was trying to read up on it. I was stunned when you told me the first time, because, while seeming so impossible, it also seemed…familiar, somehow.”

(Familiar?)

G’raha sits up, removes a large, old book from the bag at his side. It’s worn, heavy, looks as if it takes effort when it opens to a marked page. “ _On temperance.”_

“Look here,” G’raha points to a paragraph. The words are beautiful, though impossible. 

Za’an scratches the back of his neck, looking away. 

“What is it?”

(G’raha, I can’t read it,) he admits with half a laugh. Had he warmth left in his body he would feel it in his face. 

“You’re serious?” 

(You could tell me that reads whatever you want it to, and I’d believe you.)

“My dear Za’an,” he breathes with a laugh. He shuts the book at once. “Nevermind that for now, it’s far too dense anyway.” He leaps to his feet, grabbing Za’an’s hand.

“Come with me.”

His eyebrows quirk in confusion. 

“We’re learning to read today.” 

(What? No way,) he stands, wavering a bit. 

“Yes. There’s no way you’re working with me any longer if you can’t even _read_ ,” he teases with a full smile. “Come along! There’s much to learn.”

(Wh - G’raha! It’s my day off!) 

“All the more time we have!”

Za’an rolls his eyes but cannot help but smile, the sun feeling twice as warm and welcoming as before. He’d forgotten for a while the importance of the work that the Miqo’te had found, lost in pages upon pages of an age old tome he couldn’t read. He follows G’raha back to Saint Coinach’s, spending this day - and many more spare days to follow, learning what he could from the scholar. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ! more xiv stuff to come soon


End file.
